Laundry Day
by Thursday-26
Summary: Cute, sexy then cute. A sexy sandwich! Top!Asahi Bottom!Noya
Laundry is always a chore for Asahi and Nishinoya. They both hate doing it so much, they put it off until they have run out of clothing and go down to the Laundromat together to just get everything done. Neither of them really enjoys the Laundromat; it's too loud and the perfumes from the different fabric softeners always give Asahi a headache. They only stay long enough to get everything washed and dried, packing everything back into their hampers and doing the folding back at home.

After years of being together, they have a folding ritual. Asahi moves their centerpiece (a vase of daisies) off the coffee table and Nishinoya dumps all of their laundry onto it so they can fold everything. Asahi will fetch some hangers for the shirts that need to be hung, but they'll put on a movie or some music and get to work. "Is it just me or does this pile look bigger than normal?" Nishinoya asks, glaring at the clean clothes piled onto the coffee table.

Asahi smiles sadly as he hooks up their iPod to play some music, "We bought some new clothes to put off doing laundry for a little while longer."

Nishinoya groans unhappily and flops backwards onto the couch, kicking his feet up. "Why did we think that was a good idea?"

"Hindsight is 20/20," Asahi chuckles, plugging in the jack and hitting play. The music comes on at an ambient volume. Nishinoya glares at Asahi. "Hey, it was your idea. Now the sooner we start, the sooner we can be done…"

"Do you really believe that?" Nishinoya snorts, leaning forward and grabbing one of his volleyball shirts out of the pile.

Asahi settles onto the floor to Nishinoya's right and pulls out some shirts to fold, "I have to."

They settle into a comfortable, familiar rhythm, joking and teasing one another, as the pile slowly gets smaller. Nishinoya can still make Asahi blush when he comes across Asahi's underwear, so he is always on the lookout for them. He doesn't know why Asahi is so shy when he handles his underwear, after all Nishinoya is well acquainted with the parts that the underwear covers. But, it's part of Asahi's charm and Nishinoya fears the day Asahi stops blushing like that.

Time flies with their easy banter and they've managed to corral all the socks together in a pile and are matching them slowly. This part always takes the longest and is the bane of both of their existences. There never seem to be an even amount of socks. Soon, there's a pile of rolled up socks next to Asahi on the floor and just one sock left on the table. They both glare at it. It is half of Nishinoya's favorite pair of socks, so they have to look for it. "Shit!" Nishinoya curses, getting off the couch and walking around the apartment.

Asahi sighs, knowing that the sock is either in the dimension with all the other missing socks, or they dropped it somewhere between the Laundromat and the moment everything was dumped onto the coffee table. He pulls himself up off the ground, his knees stiff from being on the ground so long. Nishinoya is already looking in the hall outside their apartment, so Asahi meanders around the living room, checking between the couch cushions and under the furniture.

No luck. Nishinoya comes back and starts looking where Asahi just looked. It grates on him a little bit, but he isn't trying too hard and Nishinoya is going to do what he wants anyways. They search for a few more minutes, with no luck. All Asahi wants to do is finish putting away their clothes, but Nishinoya is definitely not known for giving up.

"I'm thirsty, do you want anything?" Asahi asks his boyfriend, who is searching through the couch again, this time the cushions tossed over the back.

"No," Nishinoya snaps, unwilling to admit defeat from a simple sock. Asahi sighs and heads into the kitchen, grabbing a big glass of cold water and drinking it in three gulps. He's refilling the glass when something catches the corner of his eye. Somehow, that wretched sock got into the kitchen and was kicked halfway under one of the cupboards. Asahi doesn't question it, already resigned to the idea that socks really do have a mind of their own.

A smile breaks out on Asahi's face. It's over. With this sock, laundry day is finally over. "Hey Noya," Asahi says, setting his glass in the sink and picking up the sock, rolling it up, "I found it." He steps back into the living room and tosses it at Nishinoya.

"What did you-?" Nishinoya starts asking, but stops when the rolled up sock hits him right between the eyes and flops to the ground in front of him. Asahi watches, holding his breath. Both of them get extremely cranky on laundry day, especially when it comes to socks, and the smallest thing can set them off.

Nishinoya is staring at the offending sock, eyes wide in shock. Then he smiles at Asahi and Asahi has come to love and fear that particular look on his boyfriend's face. It could mean either great or terrible things were about to happen. Nishinoya reaches down behind the couch and comes up with an armful of their socks. Asahi's eyes go wide. "Noya. No," he says, holding his hands up in front of him.

"Noya, yes," Nishinoya smiles, winding up and pitching a pair of socks at Asahi's head. Asahi barely ducks the first pair when another is thrown at him. He catches this pair and dodges around the room, ducking behind a chair in the living room. Nishinoya doesn't stop his assault, mainly missing his boyfriend and he should be upset over that, since Asahi is such a big target, but he can't stop smiling.

His smile falters when he realizes that Asahi now has ammo, thanks to his poor aim. He grabs the rest of the pile and ducks behind the arm of the couch to act as a barrier. Now, they both and throwing socks at each other's heads. Sometimes, they catch the socks before they hit, other times the socks bounce off their heads. Soon, they're both yelling and laughing. Nishinoya evolves the game to force them to move around the apartment and duck and dodge around various pieces of furniture. Neither of them has a stockpile anymore, picking up the stray ammo as they run from one another and chucking at their heads.

Nishinoya gets blindsided and tackled to the ground. He squirms under Asahi as he pins Nishinoya's arms to the ground and straddles his hips, effectively immobilizing the shorter man. "I win," Asahi states, smug smile on his face.

Nishinoya glares, wondering where his cute, blushing ace went, but he blames himself for Asahi growing that way. "Good thing too, you started it," Nishinoya responds, trying to get his hands free. He always forgets how _big_ Asahi really is until he's pinned underneath him. His breath quickens as he flushes under him, trying not to get aroused, but losing that fight.

"I didn't mean to," Asahi pouts and that is not helping Nishinoya keep himself in check, "But it looks like you're about to start something yourself Yuu." Asahi grinds down on Nishinoya's hips and he's done for. Nishinoya moans, thrusting up against Asahi to get more friction. Asahi leans down and presses their lips together, tightening his grip a little on Nishinoya's wrists. Nishinoya moans at the extra pressure. People would never guess, but Asahi is very dominant in bed without any prompting from Nishinoya. The first time it happened, Nishinoya thought he was losing his mind.

He doesn't understand how it happened, but Asahi has no nerves or anxieties when it comes to sex and it drives Nishinoya wild. Asahi presses more firmly into Nishinoya's body, making sure that almost every inch of the shorter man is underneath him. Nishinoya whines, needing friction, but unable to thrust with Asahi's weight pressing on his hips. Asahi smirks against Nishinoya's lips, deepening their kiss, and he moves Nishinoya's hands over his head and taking them both in one hand. His free hand reaches down and skims along Nishinoya's side until it can get underneath the shirt he's wearing. Nishinoya tries to arch at the feeling of warm hands caressing his bare stomach, but he can barely move. He moans, needing more and feeling overwhelmed all at once, and they've barely started.

Asahi sits up suddenly, pulling Nishinoya up with him until he's straddling his lap, without breaking their kiss. Nishinoya's hands immediately go to Asahi's hair, pulling the elastic from it and tangling fingers in the long hair. Asahi's hands are on Nishinoya's backside, kneading and groping it through Nishinoya's jeans. Their tongues slide together briefly, and there's a loud moan. Neither is really sure whom it came from, but Asahi's chest is rumbling and Nishinoya is feeling desperate for more.

Nishinoya breaks away, needing to breathe. As he gasps for air, Asahi attaches his lips to Nishinoya's neck, sucking and biting marks into the pale flesh. "Please," Nishinoya begs breathlessly, grip tightening in Asahi's hair as Asahi hits a particularly sensitive spot, "Please Asahi…"

There's a moment where Nishinoya is dizzy and it takes him a bit to realize it's because Asahi stood straight up and is carrying him to the bedroom. Nishinoya moans, unable to stop the noises coming from him. He gets another moment of dizziness when Asahi tosses him onto the bed. Asahi rips his own shirt off before following Nishinoya, covering his body again and reattaching their lips. Nishinoya's hands aren't bound this time, so he runs his hands over Asahi's bare back and sides, leaving scratch marks sporadically.

Asahi groans, a deep noise that goes straight through Nishinoya. He whines when Asahi breaks away, impatiently tugging at Nishinoya's shirt. Nishinoya arches and the shirt flies off, landing on top of the lamp on one of the night stands. This time, Nishinoya pulls Asahi back into a kiss, his grip firm on the sides of Asahi's head.

There's space between their bodies now because Asahi is touching Nishinoya everywhere. His fingers graze over his taut stomach, tickle his ribs and pinch at his nipples. Nishinoya whines, squirming and thrusting up, trying to get more friction. Asahi stops the motion by gripping Nishinoya's thin hips, holding him down and pushing down against Nishinoya. Nishinoya moans helplessly, breaking away with a gasp. He can feel his heartbeat against his ribcage and he just wants more. Asahi is going to be the death of him.

Then, Nishinoya's pants and underwear are gone and he has no idea how that happened, but he definitely isn't complaining. He spreads his legs, encouraging Asahi to settle between them. The heat running through his veins colors his skin pink. Asahi loves this, Nishinoya flushed with arousal under him, completely at his mercy. He reaches to the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube and settling it under Nishinoya to warm it up.

Nishinoya's grip has slacked on his hair, so he moves down Nishinoya's body, kissing and licking the skin like he'll disappear if he doesn't. Nishinoya moans, clenching his fingers in Asahi's hair, but not guiding him anywhere, just hanging on for the ride. Asahi gives some special attention to Nishinoya's nipples, making sure to blow on them after their soaked with his saliva, causing Nishinoya to arch and whine desperately.

Asahi smiles against the skin on Nishinoya's chest, loving the noises his boyfriend is making. There are few things better in his life than this. He reaches under Nishinoya for the bottle of lube and deems it warm enough. Without much warning, Asahi slicks two fingers and pushed them into Nishinoya's entrance. Nishinoya's eyes go wide and he pushes down on the intrusion, needing those fingers to penetrate him deeper.

Asahi is still migrating down Nishinoya's body, nibbling on Nishinoya's hipbones and moving slowly to his lover's groin. Nishinoya is a blabbering mess now, the words spilling from his mouth a hybrid of Asahi's name and pleas for more. Asahi smiles and nibbles gently at the skin beside Nishinoya's erection, loving how Nishinoya tenses and almost screams at the sensation. He's always so sensitive and Asahi loves to play with him when he's like this.

Two fingers goes to three and Asahi kisses and nips at Nishinoya's shaft, just shy of sucking it into his mouth. Nishinoya whimpers at the stimulation, eyes shutting tight and teeth sinking into his lower lip. Asahi knows he has to play carefully; one move and Nishinoya will be done before the fun part. Nishinoya's entrance clenches around Asahi's probing fingers, but it's still soft. His whole body is tensing to keep control over his orgasm and Asahi decides that he's been playing enough.

He shifts up to his knees and releases his erection from his pants. Nishinoya whines at the loss of Asahi's fingers, so Asahi doesn't bother removing his pants. He also knows Nishinoya loves it when Asahi doesn't bother undressing completely. Nishinoya is panting and slack on the bed, his erection heavy against his stomach, but his body heavy. Asahi's erection gets slicked up and he's pushing into Nishinoya's welcoming body within seconds.

Nishinoya cries out at the penetration, hands flying to Asahi's shoulders and gripping onto the skin tightly. It doesn't take Asahi long to be seated completely, but he pauses, giving Nishinoya a chance to relax. "Asahi, Asahi, Asahi…" Nishinoya chants, like a prayer, wiggling his hips and gasping when Asahi moves inside him.

Asahi groans, unable to stop the thrust that comes from the sensation of Nishinoya trying to move on his dick. Nishinoya cries out, legs circling Asahi's waist and pulling him back in. Asahi doesn't need to be told twice; he sets a steady pace, gasping at the feeling of being inside his lover. "Asahi… please… more," Nishinoya begs into Asahi's ear and who is he to deny his lover such pleasures?

He picks up the pace, finding a strong grip on Nishinoya's hips to keep him in place as he takes on a brutal pace. Nishinoya is practically screaming at the sensation, unashamed to voice his pleasure. The push and pull becomes too much for Nishinoya. He thrashes and moans, "Asahi… I… I…" With that, Nishinoya's body tenses and arches, his eyes rolling back as his orgasm washes through him.

Asahi chokes out a moan at Nishinoya's body clenching around him and he's coming mere seconds later, whispering Nishinoya's name in his ear. "God, Yuu. Love you."

It takes Nishinoya a few moments to find his voice and remember how to speak, "Holy fuck." Asahi smiles, knowing Nishinoya is overwhelmed by endorphins right now and will need a moment to reboot. He pulls out of his lover and lies down beside him, watching the blissed out expression on Nishinoya's face.

Asahi runs his fingers through the cooling ejaculate on Nishinoya's chest, smiling slightly at the sight. This sight is one of those few that are better than Nishinoya flushed underneath him. It takes a moment, but Nishinoya finally looks at Asahi, dopey smile on his face. "If I get that for losing, I will lose more often," he says blearily, his voice cracking.

Asahi thinks of the neighbors and blushes. He loves the noises Nishinoya makes, but he's pretty sure the neighbors don't want to hear that. "You're too competitive to let me win all the time," Asahi retorts, pushing the hair back from Nishinoya's forehead. The sweat from their activity loosened the gel and the pieces are flopped everywhere.

Nishinoya pouts and rolls over, grimacing at the wet feeling between his cheeks. He pauses in his movement and looks in horror to Asahi, who is immediately on alert with that face. "We're gonna have to wash the sheets now," Nishinoya says dramatically.

Asahi relaxes minutely, but groans, covering his eyes with his arm, "Shit."


End file.
